Side Story Shiro Neko Love
by kuro403
Summary: This is side story from Shiro Neko you dont have to read the story to get this. its IchiXTosh Yaoi


Hi everyone~ Kuro here with side story to my fanfic shiro neko you dont have to read the story to get this. Hope you all like it~

~Side Story~

Neko love

It was rainy afternoon Ichigo in his home office writing reports bout his patience's. He put his pen down let out sigh he lean backstretch felt popping sound. '**Been sitting here to long going to take little break.' **Ichigo got up from his chair walk out his office.

Down in living room

Doctor walking threw his living room he spotted something white walk over to it.

'Hey Shiro are you hungry?' white kitten open his tried eyes look over at Ichigo trying to register what he said.

Ichigo chuckle at kitten he sat down next to him said,' Shiro are you still not fully wake?' Toushirou got up stretch then yawn he look over at Ichigo.

'Ichigo what did you ask me?'

'Are you hungry?' kitten nod Ichigo got up from couch said' lets get something to eat.' Toushirou followed Ichigo into kitchen he waiting for his food to be done he then thought about something.

'**Should I turn into my human form?' **Toushirou eyed human he wanted to touch Ichigo and hug him and-.

'**What am I thinking!' **Shiro turn his headway so Ichigo couldn't pick blush that's spreading a cross his cheeks. Neko sat on the floor debating if he should turn into his human form or not.

'**I'm going to do it but I have to control my self.' **Toushirou close his eyes felt his body change he reopen his eyes look over to see mirror saw his reflection. **'I don't like being in this form don't know why Ichigo likes this form so much.' **Ichigo came out kitchen to tell Toushirou his dinner ready he saw Shiro in his human form-necked.

'Ah Shiro you turn into your human form good now you can sit at table. Before that lets get you some clothes.' Toushirou nod got up let his tail cover him he lucky his tail fluffy.

Now in bedroom

Ichigo taking some clothes out for Toushirou he bought for him walking over to him handing him the clothes.

'Here.' Toushirou nod his thanks he got up from bed he look at doctor.

'Ichigo can I ask you something?' Doctor nod said' what is it Shiro.'

'I haven't been feeling well can you check me?' Ichigo walk over to him sat him on bed look over him with concern.

'What have you been feeling lately?' Toushirou look at him he loved Ichigo eyes and his body- Shiro staring.

'Shiro.' Toushirou snap out of his trance he looks down at his hands.

'Hot feverish sweaty and-.' Toushirou look up from his hand lean forward whisper in Ichigo ear in very subjective voice, 'Horny.' He finish Ichigo blush bright red he lean back he couldn't believe Toushirou just said that.

arousal

'Right now I feel arouse.' Toushirou lean over again lick Ichigo face with his rough tongue going down his face to Ichigo neck. Kurosaki put his hands on Toushirou shoulders pull him away.

'Shiro stop!' Toushirou stop look up at Ichigo smirk.

'What's the matter Doctor Kurosaki?' Ichigo isn't happy he gave Shiro look saying you better stop or else.

'Its seems your in heat.' Ichigo sat down on chair took piece of paper begin to write stuff down. _'I should bring him to Yoruichi see what she can do for him.' _

Toushirou got up from bed took step to Ichigo sat on his lap his legs are on either side he rubs his member against Ichigo's.

Young doctor blush then felt his member getting hard Shiro move his mouth near Kurosaki ear whisper, 'what can you do for me I know.' He stops licks doctor ear pull way then kiss him on lips Ichigo eyes grow wide.

Ichigo open his mouth so Toushirou can explore the hot cave his tongue lick over Ichigo mouth witch made his face redder, the neko eyed doctor grin he pushes his body against Ichigo's. Finish what he was saying.

'You can fuck me.' Ichigo jaw drop thought,' _yes he in heat what in the hell am I going to do?' _Toushirou put his hand up Ichigo shirt.

'Shiro are you sure bout this?' Toushirou nod said,' Yes I'm sure why would I be doing this?!' Ichigo nod at that but he had to ask doctor cleared his throat look down.

'Toushirou what are you doing?' The neko look at Ichigo replied.

'Pulling your pants down.' He put his hands on Shiro's tried to pull Shiro hands way.

'Toushirou I don't think I can do this.' The white neko grin putting his body against Ichigo's again said,' That's not what your body telling me you are ready arouse.' Ichigo blush bright red he looks down groan. _'Damn it he right I cant believe he turning me on!' _orange tint look at white hair neko thought,' _He dons look sexy his hand going lower and lower-ehhhh.'_

Toushirou smirk at young doctor reaction Ichigo didn't know what to do or say the kitten sure can be aggrieve when he wants to be.

'Shiro-?' Ichigo look down blush bright red he can't believe this is happening.

'Now the fun begins.' Shiro lick his lips then put then round young doctor member began to suck it.

'Ah damn Shiro.' Kitten lick slit of member witch cause Ichigo to moan louder.

'Don't stop.' Shiro continue to suck until Ichigo cum Toushirou wipe his mouth with his hand. Ichigo bout to get up Toushirou pushes him down.

'Where are you going?' Young doctor gave Shiro a look saying what else do you want?

'I said fun begins and when I said fun I mean you better let me. Ichigo cut him off said,' ok, ok are you really sure bout this?'

Neko grin said,' I am.' Ichigo didn't like the look on neko face. _'What am I getting myself into?'_

TBC

Second part will be up later on until next time

~Kuro~


End file.
